


Love Song

by lesbiansharp



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Janet and Rachel are GAY we have been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 ’𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘮





	1. Chapter 1

Each time Rachel woke up next to that soft blonde hair and those playful eyes, she had to pinch herself to make sure that it was real. Janet would see this and take the other woman’s hand in her own, squeezing it, and once she had kissed each finger she would tell her that she was never going to leave her. Brown eyes softened like melting chocolate and Rachel would grin and kiss her best friend, smiling against her lips.

𝘖𝘩, 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘓𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐

“I think I’m in love with you.” Rachel said it plainly, tracing Janet’s lips with her thumb. Those blue eyes looking right into her, seeing her for everything that she was and could be.

“I know I’m in love with you, Rachel Bailey.” Janet felt that feeling in her stomach, the butterflies were at it again. She kept her breathing as normal as possible, sitting up in bed. Rachel looked up at her in such a way that Janet felt she must’ve been the only person in the whole world. 

Leaning down to kiss Rachel again, Janet felt her friend’s arms go around her bare waist, she lifted the blankets up and sat with her knees on either side of Rachel. Their lips came together again, hungrily, and Rachel’s hands were everywhere.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦  
𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 ’𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵  
𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘮

Janet’s lips were like butterflies dancing across Rachel’s jawline and down her neck, her collarbones, her chest. They were the softest lips she’d ever felt, Rach smiled. Janet made her way across her friend’s belly, placing feathery light kisses on every inch of her. Rachel whimpered as the older woman kissed the skin where her hip jutted out and looked up to meet her eyes.

“Can I?” She spoke so softly, a tone just above a whisper.  
“Please, Janet.” It came out more as a moan than anything else.

𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘐𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨

Janet slid Rachel’s panties down her legs and flung them across the room. Rachel giggled at this and the older woman smiled back at her, blue eyes sparkling in the way that Rachel so adored.

Janet kneeled between her friend’s legs, kissing the insides of her thighs, more roughly than she had been before. The younger woman’s noises of appreciation made her smile against her skin as she moved a finger inside her slit.

“My god you’re wet.” Janet husked, before adding a second finger and slipping both inside of Rachel. Rachel moaned as Janet’s fingers moved in and out of her, Janet’s tongue suckling her clit. The pace quickened and Rachel cried out as she came, Janet still moving her fingers through her orgasm. 

Rachel quivered and Janet slid her fingers out, licking them. She straddled Rach once again and kissed her deeply. Rachel could taste herself on Janet’s mouth. 

“Good morning my love.” Janet smiled cheekily. “How was your rest?”


	2. I’ll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel stood in the shower, smiling. She could get used to waking up with Janet Scott in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy i’ve written another chapter, hope you like it and please review xxx

Rachel stood in the shower, smiling. She could get used to waking up with Janet Scott in her bed. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it, watching the suds flow towards the drain. Rachel thought she could hear someone fussing about in the kitchen and the sound of cutlery clinking together, that would be Jan. Janet really was everything, Rach shook her head at herself. 

“Daft cow.” She chided herself for being so soft.

Janet was a good cook actually, when she had the time, and she wanted to do something nice for her best mate... lover. Eggs, mushrooms, bacon, and cheese were currently in one frying pan, and hash browns with caramelized onions were in the other. It smelled pretty good, Janet took a deep breath. Her hair was still a disaster and she was only wearing one of Rachel’s majorly oversized t-shirts, but she didn’t mind. She hummed to herself and inhaled again, only slightly noticing Rachel come out of the bathroom.

Rachel’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled Janet against her.  
“This smells good. Omelette?”  
“Yep.” Janet leaned into her, sighing contentedly. “YOU are what smells good, lady! Is that your shampoo?”  
“Probably.” Rachel turned Janet around and kissed her, hands holding her her hips tightly against her own body. She couldn’t seem to bear having any space between them.

“This looks pretty... done to me.” Janet pulled away first, not wanting to accidentally burn the house down. Breathing heavily, she dished up their breakfast. “Let’s eat then shall we?”  
“Yes.” Rachel smiled appreciatively and gave Jan a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you so much for making breaky.”  
“It was my pleasure.”

They sat close together at Rachel’s table, wolfing down their breakfast. It really was as good as it had smelled.  
“I’ll do the dishes.” Offered Rachel.  
“Thanks, I need to shower anyways. Can I borrow some clothes, too?”  
“Yeah of course, I’ll look for something decent.” 

It was a Sunday, and they had gone out the night before for drinks and ended up in bed at Rachel’s flat. It had happened a few times lately, and Janet was trying to figure out the best way to open up a proper conversation about it with Rachel. They couldn’t keep on having sex this often and not make it official, at least to Janet. She knew Rachel could go on like this casually but in her mind she needed to feel like they were doing this properly. She didn’t know how her friend felt, but Janet wanted the stability of knowing that Rachel was her partner, officially, she wanted to know that Rachel would be in every bit of her life, not just between the sheets. Like this morning, she liked the way that felt. 

“I want all my mornings to be like this. I want you, Rachel Bailey.” Janet stood in a towel in Rachel’s bedroom, hair dripping wet and smelling of Rachel’s shampoo. “Do you want to come and live with me? Would I be daft to ask it?”  
Strong hands pulled her down into Rachel’s lap. “I want you too, Janet. I want to be with you. I want to spend every night and every day with you. I would love to be your girlfriend, Janet Scott.”  
Janet melted, worry leaving her body.  
“You’ll come and live with me?”  
“‘Course I will. Your girls love me. But only if you promise to protect me from Dorothy alright?” Rachel kissed the other woman’s shoulder softly.  
Janet laughed. “Of course I’ll protect you, baby.”  
“Oi, say that again?”

Janet’s voice was muffled by Rachel’s mouth hot on her’s, her towel fell away and was forgotten. The only thing that seemed to matter was snogging Rachel senseless, and somehow, Janet was okay with that. Rhyme and reason had left her agenda the second the two women had stepped into that same bedroom the night before, and she wasn’t quite sure they’d ever return as long as Rachel Bailey was within arm’s reach. 

It felt strange to be naked like this when Rachel was fully clothed, but Janet didn’t mind. She smiled against the younger woman’s lips and welcomed the soft fingers that reached up to stroke her clit, grinding against Rachel’s hand. Rachel kissed her way down Janet’s neck, rough, and Janet hoped that it would leave a mark. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever fucked me this good.” Janet whispered in Rachel’s ear.  
“What was that again?” The other woman asked, a smirk on her face as she pulled away from the woman straddling her just enough to see Janet’s face.  
“I was saying...” Janet moaned, she was close. “How I don’t think anyone has ever fucked me as good as you are doing right now.” She cried out, leaning into Rachel as she came. 

“Mm that’s really nice to hear.” Rachel said, taking her hand out from underneath the blonde. Janet sat down, getting her wet all over Rachel’s jeans. She took Rachel’s hand and sucked each finger, tasting herself on Rachel’s skin. Rachel leaned back in, taking her hand away and kissing Janet roughly.  
“You are so hot.” Rachel said when they had to come up for air.  
Janet let out a shaky sigh.  
“I love you, Rachel Bailey.”  
“Mm I love you more, Janet Scott.”


	3. Chapter 3

Janet stood up from Rachel’s knee and laid down on the bed, sighing.  
“Sorry ‘bout your jeans there love. You’ll have to put them through the wash now.” Janet didn’t really look too sorry, Rach chuckled. She wasn’t sorry either.  
“I think, Janet Scott, that we don’t actually need to be anywhere today, at least not for a while. What do you think about that?”  
“I think you should get those jeans off and into the wash and then we can talk about it huh.” Janet smirked at her, and she smirked right back, loving the energy.  
“Want me to help?” The blonde asked flirtatiously.  
“Please.” Rach put her hands up as if she’d surrendered, Janet moved in front of her and undid the buttons and zipper of her jeans very slowly. “Tease.”  
Jan winked at her and slid her jeans down to her ankles, Rach kicking them off and pushing the other woman back onto the bed. Janet slid her hands up under the younger woman’s shirt and pulled it up over her head, fingers soft along her skin. Rachel sighed contentedly as she felt Janet’s lips on her neck, on her collarbones and shoulders, kissing hard, sucking, licking. Rachel moaned and Janet unclasped her bra, moving her hands and mouth down the younger woman’s body. Rachel was laying down at this point, with Janet hovering above her, kissing every inch of skin that was available. She placed one last kiss through Rachel’s panties and then looked up.  
“Want me to see how many times I can make you come before, let’s say, noon?”  
Rachel whimpered as Janet slid her panties down her legs.  
“Y-yes.”  
“What’s that, sorry?” Janet paused at Rachel’s knees.  
“Please fuck me, Janet.”  
“Well, seeing as you asked so politely.” Janet grinned and flung Rachel’s panties across the room, Rach smiled.  
Janet stopped for a moment as if deep in thought and Rachel soon became impatient. Spreading her legs wide, she made a pouty face at Janet.  
“Get on with it then!”  
“Alright, alright!” Janet wasted no time, turning around and latching on to Rachel’s womanhood, lips and tongue working their magic.  
“Ohh...”

Janet counted six.  
“How are you doing?” She whispered in Rachel’s ear.  
“Mmm.”  
“Tired?”  
“Not too tired, but we should get up, it’s 1pm.” Rachel chuckled.  
“I agree.” Janet kissed her deeply, until they had to come up for air. “i’ll get dressed then. Dinner?”  
“Yeah. I’m taking you out.” Rachel smiled. “Somewhere really nice and posh. It’s what you deserve.”  
“Aren’t you sweet.” Janet gazed at her and kissed her again, then moved down her neck, kissing soft and wet.  
“UP!!” Rachel rolled them over so that she was on top of Janet instead of the other way around, and sat up straddling Janet’s waist. “We REALLY must.” She got off the bed and stood beside Janet, who still hadn’t moved and was looking at her cheekily. Rachel scooped the older woman up into her arms with a little “Oop!” and carried her off to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven’t written in a while, please leave a comment or kudos and I might continue this! Lots of love, Syd xx  
(This is pretty unedited so feel free to critique!)


End file.
